pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style)
Observation of The Nelvana 1980s' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Sumo Bro. (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Orbit (The Spacebots) *Jangles' Anger - Comet (The Spacebots) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style) - Sumo Bro. My Bad *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Andersen Category:Observation of The Nelvana 1980s Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG